1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gearbox and, more particularly, a gearbox used in a speed reducer for a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, small DC motors are used in automobile electrical apparatuses such as power window apparatuses for opening or closing a power window, automobile door locking and unlocking apparatuses, electrically-driven mirror driving and storage apparatuses, and air conditioning apparatuses, and in a variety of other apparatuses. In these apparatuses, a motor unit in which a motor is integrated with a speed reducer for adjusting the torque or revolving speed is used.
For example, a motor with a speed reducer is devised which is used as a driving source in a power window apparatus mounted to a vehicle (see the patent document). In this motor, a brush holder is fitted and fixed to the opening of the yoke housing. The brush holder is configured such that a holder main body for holding a pair of brushes and a connector unit (power feeding connector) coupled to the holder main body via a joint are integrated. A power feeding terminal is integrally provided in the brush holder by insert molding.